


Amma Ascha Day

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Ushya [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Ushya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its holiday time for the Ushya community and Dean makes Castiel a present to show his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amma Ascha Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



> Apologies for this taking so long, I've been doing nothing but studying for the past month. So it was suggested that I have these spider dorks make Cob-web sweaters since they're idiots and thats what they do. Also, I've been considering creating a game the Ushya like playing based off a game my friends and I play called Beaters. That something you guys are interested in? Also, the weird words like Hlirgh and Fhalma, aren't gibberish. It's R'lyehian

Dean sighed and looked at the present in his hands. It really didn’t look like anything special, just a square-ish package wrapped up in leaves stuck together with tree sap, but Dean had worked hard to make it so that had to count for something right? Curse these stupid holidays and their required exchanges. Ushya usually didn’t have holidays since they were considered an unnecessary burden, but a solstice was a special occasion. They represented the times when the dead sun god Initium would need to be kept from rising by the continuous burning of incense and sacrifice of humans. They had decided to call the holiday “Amma Ascha” which sounded a lot better than it was. Where giving presents had come from however, Dean was clueless. Rumor was that is the particular ritual had come from the Walkers, some crazy Shell had brought the tradition home from a family living in the desert, and over the years had spread like a disease. He hated it with a burning passion. How the hell could they expect a warrior like Dean to make fancy gifts for his nest mates when he could barely make a decent web without it snapping under his own damn weight?

It was total crap.

Looking back down at the package, he took a deep breath and set it down gently at his boyfriend’s door. Unlike Dean, who lived in his own nest in a different part of the hive, Castiel was part of an extremely religious family so he lived in the section by the church. Cas was inside so he planned to knock on the rock door, then bolt like hell back to his dorm room before the rest in the wing teased him to kingdom come. Him and Castiel were the only same gendered pairing in the hive so they were often bugged and the subject of pranks because of it, and if they caught him giving him a tacky present Gabriel and Balthazar would never let him hear the end of it. If he was being honest with himself, Castiel’s obsession with Walkers was strange. Given that he’d never even gone outside the hives area Cas didn’t know what they were capable of, but if Dean had his way all the Walkers would be killed. They were pesky little bugs that hid from every thing that moved, but because his dork of a boyfriend liked them he had to suck it up and go along with his dumb holiday obsession. 

Just before he could scamper away, the door was pushed aside and a familiar face poked its head out. Castiel’s blue eyes lit up and a big toothy grin plastered itself onto his face. “Dean!” he cried, wrapping his arms around the older boy in happiness, “I hadn’t expected to see you until after the break. What in the ‘Fhalma’s name are you doing here?”

Several heads had popped out of their dorms and were giggling at the two causing a deep blush to spread across Dean’s cheeks. “Um, Cas, can we uh, go inside? We’ve kind of being stared at…”

Releasing Dean quickly Cas grinned and yanked him inside after scooping up the badly wrapped package on the ground. Once they were safe he turned to see his mate flipping over the package and shaking it, glaring at it and tapping his mandibles in frustration when he couldn’t identify the noise. A giggle escaped Dean’s lips and Cas turned the glare over to him not pleased with being mocked. He stuck his tongue out and set the mystery item on his bed. “So you never answered my question, why did you risk coming here Dean? If the grounds keeper finds you, they’ll tie you outside and call the bees, you know that better than any of us.”

“Well…” he grumbled, trying to keep the rising blush on his cheeks to a minimum, “I figured since it was that stup- I mean weird holiday you liked, we’d do something to celebrate it. I dunno…”

His lover’s vibrant grin was back, and he chittered excitedly. “Well its good that you spared me the trouble of breaking out because I made something for you too,” said Cas as he began climbing up the side of the wall, “I had to hide it up on the roof so the others would pester me, you know how they get.” Rolling his eyes, he retrieved a box similar in size to Deans, and just as badly decorated. “Eh heh, sorry about the poor presentation,” he murmured face now as red as his friend, “I was busy with studies and all that.”

God his mate could be such a dork.

Cas flung himself down from the high ceiling from a thread and bobbed up and down next to Dean, pushing the present in his direction. He took hold of it and saw it was roughly the same size as his own. “Well,” groaned Cas impatiently as he swayed back and forth from his thread, “You gonna open it or stare at it all day?”

Rolling his eyes he tore open the floppy package to reveal a poorly-sewn hand-made cobweb sweater dyed a gaudy green shade. It was huge and had obviously been sewn without measurements or a reference. Giving another Ushya something made of cob-web was a big deal since it signified giving away a part of you for them to hold. It wasn’t a gift to be taken lightly, and Dean honored by his mate giving him something this important. Castiel grinned sheepishly, and was still hanging upside-down in front of him with his arms hugging himself from embarrassment. Seeing the gift made burst out laughing, Cas had obviously worked hard on it, but the poor quality wasn’t what made him laugh. Cas looked extremely offended and smacked Dean’s leg with one of his own. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to be such a hlirgh!”

In between gasping breaths Dean managed to choke out, “No, no, no, Cas, honey you misunderstand me. I love it, its absolutely adorable. But… open yours and you’ll see why it’s so funny.”

Cas huffed and snatched the present, tearing it open and revealing its contents. It was an offensively blue sweater, just as badly made as the one Dean received. His mates face turned from one of anger to one of amusement as he held up the sweater and slipped it on. It hung off him like a child wearing his fathers sweat-shirt, but he wrapped himself in it none-the-less. “I know how cold it gets down here during the winter,” Dean explained, “It’s not so bad in my dorms but its not exactly pleasant either. And by the way, I love the colour.”

Cas blushed and crawled over to Dean and planted a kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, he said in a voice sparkling with laughter, “It’s ok Dean, I love it. I’m gonna wear it and make all the other Ushya jealous because they don’t have a big meanie solider sweetheart boyfriend like you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his head and blushed, “Happy Amma Ascha day Cas.”

“Happy Amma Ascha day to you too, you big softie.”


End file.
